En Route
by Isis.M
Summary: Harry y Draco se van de vacaciones a Francia, pero primero deben llegar al aeropuerto... Llegan a París ¡Espero que os guste!
1. Chapter 1

Os presento este Drarry, es la versión que he hecho de una historia que hizo una amiga, con su permiso por supuesto.

Espero que os guste, lo disfrutéis y dejéis reviews, please!! ^^

Disclaimer: Como todos sabemos Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry Potter salió de la estación de tren de King's Cross. Buscó con la mirada un coche descapotable negro. No vio ninguno así que se sentó en un banco en frente de la estación. Trabajaba en Hogwarts como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, después de la guerra decidió que no quería seguir luchando, estaba cansado. Ahora se había acabado el curso y tenía todas las vacaciones de verano por delante para descansar.

Al cabo de pocos minutos apareció el coche, que aparcó justo enfrente. Draco Malfoy bajó del coche, cogió el baúl de Harry y lo puso en el asiento de atrás. Harry se sentó en el del copiloto y Malfoy puso el coche en marcha y se fueron.

Harry se puso a pensar en cómo llegaron a esa situación.

Harry no era de salir de fiesta, pero sus amigos habían insistido en que saliera un poco. Siempre le decían que hiciera cosas de su edad, como todos. Tenía veinte años y parecía que tuviera muchos más. Así que decidió ir de fiesta un día para que sus amigos no lo molestaran más.

Por aquellas casualidades de la vida, se encontró con Draco Malfoy. Se sorprendió al verlo ahí, ya que era una discoteca muggle. Draco lo reconoció y se le acercó. Las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado mucho, después de que Harry salvara a Draco del fuego y a Narcisa de ir a Azkaban. Estuvieron juntos un rato. Hablaron o más bien dicho intentaron mantener una conversación, ya que Draco llevaba unas cuantas copas de más. Bailaron un poco hasta que Draco se tropezó con sus propios pies, su equilibrio dejaba qué desear. Invitó a Harry a una "copa", éste pidió un refresco. Aquella noche se había arreglado mucho, Hermione le había obligado a vestirse de una manera bastante sexy. Draco no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos durante mucho tiempo… aunque le atraían mucho, su culo le atraía más, al menos en el estado de embriaguez en el qual se encontraba. Harry no se sentía demasiado a gusto con ese _look_. Se sentía raro, fuera de lugar. Cuando se estaba preparando para marcharse, Draco le dijo que ese verano se iba a Francia unos días y le preguntó si le gustaría ir. Harry dijo que sí, ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad y quería viajar.

Al día siguiente Draco lo llamó para concretar cuándo podrían irse y quedaron para cuando se acabara el curso escolar.

Y así había acabado sentado en el coche de Draco Malfoy, reconocido hombre de negocios tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle.

- Bueno, nos vamos – dijo con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes-.

- Sí, vamos – contestó Harry - ¿Qué tal la semana?

- Bien. ¿Y la tuya?

- Normal, como todas.

Draco puso música. Era bastante tranquila, y ayudaba a relajarse. Después de un rato de viaje, Draco empezó a hablar:

- Has cambiado, Potter. ¿Será porque llevas ropa de tu talla? – comentó mirando atentamente a la carretera, pero sin poder evitar provocar a Harry - Te ves bien.

- Gracias, también te veo bien – respondió mirando hacia delante, por dentro pensaba: _¡Vaya! ¿Un cumplido de parte de Malfoy?_ -.

- Por supuesto.

- Por cierto, Malfoy, nunca me hubiera imaginado que te vería conducir un coche muggle.

- Ya ves, sorpresas de la vida. - Draco se ríe. - Me es más cómodo tener coche propio para hacer negocios con muggles. Y... ¿Cómo te va haciendo de profesor a un montón de mocosos?

- Bien, no se portan tan mal como lo hacíamos nosotros; en realidad, casi no hay rivalidad entre casas.

- Fuimos una generación un poco problemática, ¿eh?- Los dos ríen.- Aunque podríamos haber sido amigos si hubieras aceptado mi mano...

- Está bien, Malfoy, eso ya pasó. Cambiemos de tema.

- Bien. ¿Tienes pareja? Me pareció oír que las cosas no te iban bien con la mini-comadreja.

- Se llama Ginny. - Harry pone los ojos en blanco - No funcionaba... así que lo dejamos. ¿Y tú?

- ¿Qué pasó? Ella siempre había ido detrás de ti.

- Nada...

- Vamos, Potter, algo tuvo que pasar.

- Perdí la atracción hacia las mujeres. - Draco se pone a reír a carcajadas, sin dejar de mirar a la carretera. Harry pone cara de ofendido.

- No hace gracia, Malfoy.

- Oh, por supuesto que sí. El niño que sobrevivió es gay. - sigue riendo.

- Yo no he dicho eso...

- Tampoco lo niegas. - concluye Draco.

Se quedan un momento en silencio.

- Nunca he estado con un hombre, así que no lo sé...

- Eso se puede arreglar. - responde Draco con una sonrisa. Harry se sonroja.

- ¿Tú tienes pareja?

- No.

El silencio vuelve a reinar, esta vez es un poco incómodo.

- Ah, por cierto, ¿pagamos la gasolina a medias? - pregunta Harry.

- No, ¿por qué?

- De alguna forma tengo que devolverte el favor, ¿no?

- Que va, no hace falta. No soy pobre, como bien sabes.

- Por supuesto, pero yo tampoco. En serio. Sino te daré unos cuantos galeones o algo así, ¿eh?

- ¿Para qué? No los necesito.

- Bueno, te invito a comer un día. No sé, Draco, cualquier cosa. No me gusta estar en deuda.

- No necesito nada. Tengo todo lo que quiero.

- Como buen Malfoy que eres, ¿no?

- De acuerdo, si se me ocurre algo, te lo diré.

- Y sino, también.

- ¡Uy! Qué miedo… ¿Qué me harás si no? - Draco se reía a carcajadas.

- Lo que sea… sólo dime qué puedo hacer para devolverte el favor, encima que me llevas de vacaciones - Harry también se divertía con la conversación-. De vacaciones con Draco Malfoy, realmente sorprendente por nuestro historial.

Empezó una canción de The Beatles, Harry la tarareaba moviendo un poco sus hombros. Draco lo miraba de reojo y sonreía, nunca lo había visto así, parecía que se había relajado.

- Pensaba que lo tuyo no era bailar, Potter.

- No estoy bailando, no es lo mismo.

- Algún día conseguiré que bailes. - retó Malfoy.

- Ya lo veremos. Por cierto, vamos a pasar las vacaciones juntos, podríamos llamarnos por los nombres, ¿no?

- Claro, si es lo que quieres...

Oyeron unas cuantas canciones en silencio, Draco conducía y Harry miraba el paisaje.

- Pot-Harry…

- Dime.

- Creo que se me ha ocurrido algo…

- ¿Algo de qué?

- Para que me devuelvas el favor.

- Genial, ¿qué?

- Hagámoslo.

- ¿Que hagamos qué?

- Sexo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Draco lo miró de reojo, Harry parecía un pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca. _¿Cómo puede decirme algo así? Nunca he... Claro, para él no es nada… ¿Qué le digo yo ahora?_ – Eh… esto no me lo esperaba.

- No es nada del otro mundo.

- Esto… ¿No se te ocurre nada más? – _por favor, por favor, di otra cosa, en esto no puedo ayudarte_ -.

- Llevo mucho sin hacerlo, ¿sabes? Estoy demasiado tenso –_ menuda excusa tan mala, pero si cuela…_ -.

- Yo... lo siento pero no puedo… eh… ayudarte…

- Vamos, Potter. Sin compromiso…

Se giró un momento para mirarlo y vio su rojo rostro, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Draco… yo… No puedo hacerlo, no estoy preparado.

- ¿No? Vaya, es que estás tan… diferente.

- Estoy como siempre.

- Puede ser, pero no te escondes tras esa ropa el doble de grande que tú. Eso ya muestra mucho. - Draco sonríe.- Y esa noche en la discoteca...

- Yo... Me obligaron a vestirme así.

- Entonces se lo agradezco a quien lo hiciera.

Se quedan un momento en silencio.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Y una ayudita? – _Me lo he imaginado por un momento y… mi amigo se ha despertado. Qué oportuno…_ -.

- ¿Una ayudita?

- Sí…

Harry le miró, estaba algo sonrojado. No entendía qué le pasaba… Entonces miró hacia abajo y vio un bulto en su pantalón. Se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

- Para, si quieres, no me importa esperar.

- No, hazlo tú. Así no paramos.

- Si es porque no te vea, tranquilo. Para, yo me bajo un rato a tomar el aire, también puedo ponerme los cascos y cerrar los ojos. Como si no estuviese.

_¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?_, se preguntaron ambos.

_¿Por qué estoy explicándole qué podría hacer para que se haga una paja y no tenga que hacerlo yo? ¿Por qué quiere que lo haga yo? ¡No entiendo nada!_ Intentaba respirar con normalidad, el corazón se le había acelerado.

_Pensaba que diría que sí, la gracia es que no me lo haga yo solito… No puedo creer que no quiera hacerlo conmigo._

- Harry, quiero que lo hagas tú.

- ¿Por qué? No veo la necesidad…

- A cambio de que te lleve… Esto es lo que quiero.

- ¿Quién te crees que soy? Ni que fuera… - _Harry, respira, debe de estar bromeando... ¿Quería invitarme para esto?_ -.

- Ni se te ocurra pensar eso.

- Draco, la bromita está yendo algo lejos.

- No es una broma. Me he excitado pensando en hacerlo contigo.

- Pero no soy responsable de eso, ¿o sí?

- Depende de cómo lo mires...

- En fin... no perderemos mucho tiempo, así que para.

- El tiempo no me importa. No tiene gracia si me lo hago yo, además es más divertido con colaboración.

- ¿Y soy la mejor opción? Podías habérselo pedido a otro. Con estas cosas soy muy… ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

- Por supuesto. Tampoco es para tanto, ¿no?

- Bueno, supongo que no... Pero no sé cómo hacerlo exactamente… - _¿Que no sabe cómo hacerlo? Está bromeando, ¿no? ¿Querrá hacerse el inocente? _Harry no podía estar más rojo, le estaba empezando a hacer competencia a los Weasley's con ese rojo. _Es para ayudarle, ¿verdad? Pero es Malfoy, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Joder, ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?_ -.

- Como si nunca te hubieras hecho una paja.

- No a otro hombre.

- No es tan distinto.

- ¡Draco! Ya…

- ¿Aceptas o no te atreves?

- Sabes que nunca digo que no a un reto.

- Bien - _ Como siempre. Las viejas costumbres son difíciles de perder. _- Desabróchame el pantalón, baja la cremallera y… Bueno, haz eso.

- ¿Sin parar? ¿No será peligroso?

- Así no perdemos tiempo. No te preocupes, no tendremos ningún accidente.

- De acuerdo… Ahí voy – _respira profundamente, tú puedes. Es mejor que sea con Draco que con un desconocido, ¿no?_ -.

Draco bajó su brazo derecho y Harry alargó sus brazos para desabrochar el pantalón, se giró un poco para estar más cómodo. Después de un par de intentos y de que el "bulto" creciera un poco, lo consiguió. Bajar la cremallera fue más fácil, aunque lo hizo despacio igualmente. Draco había empezado a respirar entrecortadamente. No se podía negar la curiosidad que sentía Harry y una parte de él quería hacerlo… Draco era muy atractivo.

_Me está haciendo sufrir… No acerca su mano… ¡No puedo aguantar más!_

Draco cogió la mano izquierda de Harry con su mano derecha e hizo que tocara su ropa interior. Llevaba unos bóxers negros.

Los dedos de Harry rozaron el tejido, primero tímidamente y luego dibujando la forma del miembro de Draco. Él suspiraba.

- Puedes… bajar… el calzoncillo… cuando quieras…

- ¿Y si no quiero? – preguntó travieso.

- Harry… Por favor…

- No, tienes que hacer algo antes. Gánatelo.

- Está bien, león... dime.

- Para. Creo que puede ser peligroso. Por favor.

Harry alejó su mano izquierda, Draco gruñó algo molesto. Faltaban unos quinientos metros para un área de servicio. Puso el intermitente, se desvió y aparcó cerca de una zona verde. Les quedaban unas dos horitas para llegar al aeropuerto y cuatro hasta que su avión despegara, tenían tiempo.

- Vale, hemos parado.

- No me digas… - dijo Harry con una sonrisa -.

- Sigue.

- ¿Tengo que bajarte el calzoncillo?

- Sí…

Draco se había girado hacia él, le imitó y acercó su mano. Volvió a acariciar su pene por encima del bóxer.

- A ver… No sé si tendré las manos frías…

- Da igual. ¿Te ayudo?

- Sí.

Harry levantó la tela por un lado y Draco por el otro, la bajaron dejando a la vista el miembro de Draco. Era sonrosado. Estaba duro. Primero, tocó la punta con la yema del dedo índice, luego con dos dedos recorrió el tronco hacia abajo. Draco estaba sonrojado, Harry mucho más.

- Esto…

- ¿Quieres hacerlo con…? – Draco se tocó los labios, Harry le miró algo asustado y negó con la cabeza – Vale, no pasa nada. Envuélvelo con tu mano, como… como si quisieras cogerlo.

- Bien…

Cerró los dedos pulgar e índice en torno a la punta y los hizo bajar. Draco movió la cadera hacia arriba y gimió. Cerró todos los dedos y repitió el movimiento. Estaba caliente, no le desagradaba.

- Sí… así… Ah…

- ¿Así? ¿Te gusta?

- Ah… Sí…

Estuvo un par de minutos haciendo el mismo movimiento. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Draco gemía más fuerte.

- Más deprisa…

La mano de Harry aumentó la velocidad. Draco se arqueó y eyaculó, su semen se quedó en la mano de Harry y en sus pantalones. Harry apartó su mano, Draco se quedó quieto respirando entrecortadamente, Harry no sabía qué hacer con su mano.

- ¿Draco?

- Dime…

- ¿Y ahora qué? - Draco lo miró a los ojos y al verle sólo se le ocurrió besarlo -.

Harry sintió los labios de Draco en los suyos. _¿Me besa? Uhm… Besa bien…_

Primero era un beso tímido pero se fue volviendo más profundo. Acabó siendo una lucha de lenguas, estaban en una posición algo incómoda. Draco bajó el asiento del copiloto y se puso encima de Harry a horcajadas. Harry rodeó le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos para profundizar más sus besos, Draco le tocaba el pelo. Separaron sus labios, tomaron aire, se miraron fijamente y al cabo de un momento Draco le sonrió, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvieron a besar. Después Draco lanzó un hechizo de limpieza y se pusieron en marcha de nuevo. Escuchando la música y pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir y lo que podría pasar en un futuro próximo.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Queréis que la siga? Decidme vuestra opinión.

¡Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero entre que tenía que escribir un guión, que la inspiración no venía, que eran vacaciones y que casi no he parado en casa no he podido subirlo antes.

Sé que es más corto que el anterior (problemas de inspiración xD) pero os compensaré subiendo el próximo cápitulo lo antes posible :)

¡Espero que os guste! !Y comentad¡ Opiniones, consejos, sugerencias, críticas... lo que queráis ;)

* * *

Acababan de llegar al aeropuerto. Aparcaron en la plaza privada que Malfoy tenía reservada. Transformaron los dos baules en dos maletines y se dirigieron a la terminal correspondiente. Después de pasar controles, formalidades y demás, embarcaron en primera clase.

Harry nunca había subido en un avión, estaba algo nervioso y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Draco cogió los dos maletines y los puso en los compartimentos de encima los asientos.

- Vamos Pot... esto... Harry, siéntate. Puedes ponerte al lado de la ventana.

Harry lo miró con indecisión.

- No me irás a decir que tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no tengo miedo.

- Entonces siéntate ahí.

- ¿No prefieres sentarte tu?

- He subido montones de veces. Disfruta del paisaje.

Harry se sentó en el lado de la ventana y Draco a su lado.

El avión empezó a despegar. Harry seguía nervioso, no las tenía todas consigo pero tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era ir en avión. Se puso a mirar por la ventana, el cielo estaba despejado y se podía ver perfectamente lo que sobrevolaban. Al cabo de un rato empezó a imaginarse qué podría pasar si el avión tenía algun accidente cómo había visto en las notícias cuando los Dursley le permitían verlas. Su nerviosismo incrementó y empezó a ponerse blanco, pero seguió con la mirada fija al exterior hasta que notó que una mano sobre la suya. Se giró y encontró a Draco mirándolo.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Eh? No, no...

Draco se quedó observándole.

- No tienes buena cara.

- No me pasa nada, solo es un poco de mareo.

- ¿Y eso? ¿El gran Harry Potter tiene miedo a la alturas? No podrás jugar más al quidditch entonces. - Draco se rió.

- No me busques que me encuentras, Malfoy.

Se miraron con cara de desafio.

- Y el quidditch no es lo mismo que el avión. La escoba la controlo yo.

- Claro, y tienes la necesidad de controlarlo todo.

- Mira quién habla... ¿Me has invitado para meterte conmigo? Pensaba que habías madurado.

- Por supuesto que lo he hecho. Necesitabas relajarte y por lo visto esto a funcionado.

Harry se quedó mirando a Draco un momento antes de volver a hablar.

- Lo único que sabía de los aviones, cuando estaba con mis tíos, era lo que salían en las notícias. Solo hablan de accidentes.

- Pero eso es solo una minoria. No suele haber accidentes, son los muggles que solo muestran lo negativo.

- Sigo pensando que la escoba es mejor.

- No puedes hacer un viaje como este en escoba. Para eso hay los trasladores y se que no te gustan.

- Ya... pero el avión es un trasto enorme y pesa mucho, es como estar encerrado sin poder hacer nada si pasa algo.

- A nosotros no nos pasará nada. Además, somos magos.

Draco le acarició la cara mientras se le acercaba para besarlo. Harry correspondió el beso acercándose más a Draco.

- ¿Falta mucho?

- No, ya estamos llegando.

* * *

El avión aterrizó y todos los pasajeros bajaron.

En la salida del aeropuerto cogieron un taxi que los llevó hasta la puerta de un edificio en el barrio de St. Paul. Draco guió a Harry hasta una de las puertas del quarto piso.

Al entrar Harry vió que se trataba de un loft, a la derecha estaba la cocina americana que daba al salón dónde había un televisor plano muy moderno con bastantes aparatos de reproducción y ocio, un sofá que más tarde comprobó que era muy cómodo, y entre el sofá y el televisor una mesita. Al lado de la cocina estaba el baño, muy espacioso, Harry pensó que Draco habría hecho un conjuro para hacerlo más grande del mismo modo que la tienda de campaña que el señor Weasley llevó al Mundial de Quidditch. Separado del salón por unos pilares se veía el comedor con la mesa para comer y decoración. Al lado habían unas escaleras que subían unos dos metros y arriba se encontraba la habitación, tenía poco más de metro y medio, había una cama doble, aunque más bien podría decirse que era un colchón en el suelo, pero parecía comfortable. La decoración era muy minimalista, en las paredes pintadas de un color claro había algún que otro cuadro. De fuera entraba bastante luz asi que también era muy luminoso.

Draco acabó de mostrarle el piso.

- ¿Sorprendido, Potter?

- Mucho, nunca hubiera imaginado a un Malfoy viviendo en un sitio como éste.

- Cierto, parece demasiado muggle. Pero es lo que toca cuando tienes amigos muggles que no saben que eres mago.

- ¿Tienes amigos muggles? Esto ya es demasiado.

Los dos se pusieron a reír.

- Sí y aún te queda mucho por descubrir sobre mi.

- Está bien, pero despacio, tantas sorpresas no son buenas para la salud.

- Cierto, todo a su tiempo. ¿Quieres cenar?

- No tengo hambre. Lo que tengo es sueño, ¿te importa si me voy a dormir ya?

- Para nada, ve a la cama.

- ¿Y tu?

- Voy a comer algo y me sentaré un rato en el sofá.

Parecía que Harry quería decir algo pero no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo.

- ¿Dónde vas a dormir si me dejas la cama a mi?

- Hay suficiente sitio para los dos, ¿no?

- Pero...

- ¿Te molesta? Puedes dormir en el sofá si quieres, es sofá-cama.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose en silencio.

- ¿Y bien?

- Dormiré en el sofá.

Draco sacó la varita y hizo que el sofá se transformara en cama, luego fue a la cocina y empezó a preparase un sandwich.

- Draco, ¿puedes preparame uno a mi también?

Draco acabó de preparalos y se sentaron en la mesa. Comieron en un silencio un poco incómodo, mirando la televisión para oír a hablar a alguien y relajar el ambiente. Después se fueron a dormir deseandose buenas noches pero sin atreverse a nada más. Draco parecía un poco molesto pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacer ni decir nada.

* * *

Nota:

Creo que no mencioné que iban a una de las casas de Draco (Es un hombre de negocios muy rico y con casas en un montón de sitios jeje), ésta es la que tiene en París.

Si hay algo que no se entiende o que no queda claro decirmelo y lo explicaré, tengo problemas en saber si he todo lo que quería o solo lo he pensado...

¡Gracias por las reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí otro cap. :)

Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

Draco se levantó, Harry seguía durmiendo así que se puso a hacer el desayuno. Al cabo de poco Harry despertó por el agradable aroma del desayuno.

- ¿Te ayudo en algo?

- Buenos días, Potter.

- Eh... Buenos días. ¿Quieres ayuda?

- No, ya está. Pero puedes poner la mesa.

Terminaron de preparar las cosas y se sentaron a comer.

- Por cierto, ¿vas a dejar de llamarme Potter? Quedamos en llamarnos por los nombres.

- Las costumbres son difíciles de cambiar.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Hoy estás borde.

- ¿A mí? No me pasa nada.

Acabaron el desayuno y limpiaron. La mágia en esas ocasiones ayudaba mucho y en un segundo los platos y demás cosas estaban limpios y en su sitio.

Se prepararon para salir. Una vez en la calle fueron al metro. Draco le preguntó a Harry:

- ¿Qué vas a querer ver hoy?

- Siempre he querido ir al Louvre.

- Bien, entonces tienes que bajarte en la cuarta parada, la del _Palais Royal_. Ya te avisaré.

- ¿No vas a venir conmigo?

- Hoy no. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Al cabo de poco Draco volvió a hablar.

- Tienes que bajar en la siguiente. Si necesitas algo llámame, ya sabes el número.

- Vale. ¿A qué hora terminarás?

- No lo sé. Ya te avisaré. No temas que no voy a dejar que te pierdas.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

- Hasta luego Draco.

- _Au revoir_.

Harry bajó y Draco siguió en el metro hasta llegar a la última parada.

Al salir del metro Draco se encontró con la_ Grande Arche _de _La Défense_. Entró en el centro comercial y fue directo a uno de los bares-restaurante de los que solía ir cuando estaba en París. Entró y se sentó en la mesa más apartada de la sala, desde ahí podía ver todo lo que pasaba en el local.

Al cabo de poco un camarero se le acercó.

- _Bonjour_ Draco.

- Hola Jean. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias. ¿Qué te traigo?

- Un café con hielo.

- ¿Algo más?

- A tí, necesito hablar.

- Ahora vuelvo.

Jean se fue a preparar el café, habló un momento con el jefe y volvió a la mesa, dejó el café delante de Draco y se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

- ¿Y bien?

Draco tomó un sorbo del café antes de hablar.

- ¿Te acuerdas Harry Potter?

- Por supuesto, cada vez que vienes me hablas de él.

- No sé cómo pero he conseguido que se venga de vacaciones conmigo.

- ¿Te lo has traído aquí? ¡Presentámelo!

- Lo he dejado en el Louvre.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te pasa?

- Me ha dicho que lo dejó con su novia. Ha decidido que las chicas no le van.

- Quieres hacer el favor de ir al grano. ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Todo es muy confuso con él. No sabe lo que quiere y no se que esperar de él.

Draco volvió a beber otro sorbo.

- No se que relación tenemos, hemos pasado de rivales en la escuela a esto que ni siquiera sé que es.

- Entonces la solución es fácil. Habla con él.

- ¿Y qué le digo?

- Nunca te hubiera imaginado que un día no encontrarías las palabras necesarias para conseguir al chico que te gusta.

- Con Harry es distinto.

Draco acabó el café.

- Siempre ha sido distinto con él. Bueno me voy a ir ya.

- Vuelve cuando quieras.

- Gracias por el consejo, se nota que desde que estás con esa chica, Madeleine ¿verdad?, te has vuelto más inteligente.

- Es que es una buena influencia, no como otros. ¡Llamame algun día y quedamos los cuatro!

Draco salió del local y fue a recorrer algunas de sus tiendas preferidas.

* * *

Mientras, en el Louvre, Harry observaba con atención las esculturas griegas, sentía mucho interés por las culturas clásicas y Grecia era su preferida.

Se quedó un buen rato observando "La Victória de Samotracia", recordando la lucha contra Voldemort, a pesar de todo había conseguido la victória y ahora era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida.

Miró el reloj y se dió cuenta de que era bastante tarde, se le había pasado la mañana volando entre las esculturas. Debería ir a comer algo, pero no tenía hambre y decidió quedarse un poco más en el museo. Poco tiempo después empezó a sonar su móvil. Era Draco. Quedaron delante de la píramide de cristal del Louvre al cabo de media hora.

* * *

Ya había pasado la media hora y Harry estaba esperando a que llegara Draco, no tubo que esperar demasiado. Draco llegaba cargado con bolsas.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el museo?

- Genial, hay obras increíbles.- Harry respondió entusiasmado.

- Vamos al piso.

Emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

- ¿Te has pasado la mañana de compras?

- He hecho otras cosas también.

- ¿Te ayudo con algo?

- No.

Llegaron al piso. Draco sacó unos pantalones y una camisa elegantes de una de las bolsas y se las dió a Harry.

- Ponte esto, esta noche vamos a ir a cenar fuera.

- ¿Y tengo que ponerme esto?

- Por supuesto.

- Es muy...

- Muy ¿qué?, vamos a ir a un restaurante francés de categoría, así que póntelo.

Harry puso mala cara pero cogió la ropa y se empezó a cambiar. Draco se lo quedó mirando un momento antes de irse a cambiar el también.

Al cabo de poco ya estaban listos. Iban elegantes pero con un toque desenfadado.

- Draco, ya estoy.

Draco salió del baño dónde se estaba acabando de arreglar. Al ver a Harry casi se le olvidó cerrar la boca para que no se le cayera la baba.

- Te queda perfecto.

- eh... gracias. A ti también.

- Lo sé.

Draco hizo una llamada y a los pocos minutos llamaron a la puerta, tenían un coche abajo esperando por ellos.

El coche los dejó en la puerta del restaurante. Dentro, el maître los llevo hasta la mesa que les havian reservado. Estaba en un rincón, suficientemente lejos para que la gente de alrededor no oyera su conversación pero no demasiado separada del resto como para no formar parte de la unidad de la sala.

Se sentaron y pidieron. Mientras esperaban sus platos se pusieron a hablar.

- ¿Para que me has traído aquí, Draco?

- Para hablar. ¿No te gusta?

- No es un sitio al que iría si tuviera que elegir.

- No me digas... - Draco se rió.

Un camarero se acercó para servirles la bebida. Hablaron de lo que habían hecho y visto durante el día hasta que les sirvieron el primer plato. Entonces Draco se puso serio. Harry esperó con impaciencia y curiosidad hasta que Draco cogió aire para hablar.

- Harry...

- ¿Si?

- No me cortes. Déjame hablar que si no, no me va a salir.

- Vale, habla entonces.

Draco le dirigó una mirada de "cómo vuelvas a abrir la boca, verás..." pero rápidamente volvió a ponerse serio. Se le notaba nervioso y no sabía cómo empezar. Harry tenía la tentación de hablar y aun más cuando Draco le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

- ...

Los dos estaban en silencio y sin comer. Un camarero se les acerco si todo estaba bien, le respondieron que si y los dejo solos de nuevo.

- No puedo... - dijo Draco más para sí mismo que para Harry.

- ¿Qué no puedes?

- Nada. Si hubieras aceptado mi mano en primero, todo sería distinto.

- Pero no lo podemos saber, así que dejamos el tema.

- ¿Porqué siempre evades hablar de los viejos tiempos?

- No me apetece hablar de eso y punto.

- Bien. Algún día conseguiré que me lo cuentes.

- Inténtalo si quieres.

Harry lo había retado y ahora Draco no pararía hasta saberlo.

Terminaron de cenar. Decidieron volver andando al piso ya que no les quedaba lejos y así disfrutaban de la noche en París. Pasaron por delante de un bar musical, Harry le pidió si podían ver cómo era, nunca había estado en uno, así que entraron, se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron bebida. Draco pidió por los dos.

Después de ver varias actuaciones se fueron. Harry iba un poco achispado por las bebidas ,ya que no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol, y quería divertirse un poco más. Decidieron ir a una discoteca cercana al piso para no tener que andar mucho luego.

Al llegar ahí, el portero al ver a Draco les dejó pasar sin decir más que un "Hola" y sonreírle.

- ¿Porqué te a sonreído?

- Es un conocido.

Harry se lo quedó mirando hasta que Draco le explicó.

- No es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

- ¿Por eso te sonríe? Pensaba que los seguratas siempre ponían cara de mala ostia como los polícias.

- Cada uno hace lo que le da la gana. Pero digamos que me ha sonreído por algo que pasó.

Harry se quedó en silencio unos momentos, mientras miraba el ambiente de la discoteca se dió cuenta de que era lo que quería decir Draco. Se giró hacía él para decirle algo pero Draco ya estaba pidiendo en la barra. Le siguió. Se sentaron en uno de los sofás que habían en el fondo del local.

Habían muchos chicos que los miraban, sobretodo a Harry. Uno de los chico se les acercó. Draco al verlo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para saludarlo.

- Ei Draco, hacía bastante que no te veía. -dijo sentándose a su lado y pasándole un brazo por la espalda.

Harry se los quedó mirando sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

- ¿No me presentas a tu amigo? - le dijo el chico.

- Es Harry, un compañero de la escuela.- Miró a Harry y le dijo- Él es Antoine.

Antoine se quedó un rato con ellos hablando hasta que lo vino a buscar un chico para ir a bailar.

Llevaban ya varias copas encima y Draco se atrevió a pedirla a Harry que bailara con él. Fueron a la pista, era una canción tranquila. Draco puso los brazos de Harry encima de sus hombros y rodeó la cintura de Harry acercáncolo más a su cuerpo.

Harry estaba un poco nervioso, se le daba mal bailar y con las copas que llevaba no tenía demasiado equilibrio. Draco se le acercó al oido.

- Puedes apoyarte en mi.

Harry dejó caer parte de su peso en Draco y dejó que guiara. Estubieron bailando juntos durante mucho rato, Draco le robó un beso, Harry no dijo nada así que se lo tomó cómo un permiso y de vez en cuando le iba dando besos. Estaban tan bien que no se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba volando, hasta que Antoine se les acercó diciendo que ya era tarde y se iba. Draco miró el reloj, eran las 3 y media de la mañana. Ellos también se fueron.

Ahora que habían dejado de bailar y estaban en la calle les cayó el cansancio encima y nada más llegar a casa se fueron a la cama.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Besos


End file.
